Crash and Burn
by Akky Souma
Summary: Quando um amor verdadeiro é capas de acalmar um coração ferido. Um dia Ciel acorda e a casa estava escura, fria e vazia. Ele estava com fome e não conseguia se vestir sozinho. Ele chama por Sebastian mas o mordmo não aparece.


CAPÍTULO 1 - Crash and Burn!

" When you feel all alone ( quando você se sentir completamente sozinho)  
And the world has turned its back on you ( e o mundo virar as costas para você)  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart ( me dê um momento para domesticar seu coração selvagem)  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you ( eu sei que você sente que as paredes estão te expremendo)  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold ( é dificil achar alivio e as pessoas podem ser tão frias)  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore' (quando a escuridão está diante da sua porta e você que não vai mais suportar)"

**Savage garden – Crash and Burn**

Parecia ser um dia chuvoso comum em Londres. Ciel acordou, se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos já esperando encontrar Sebastian preparando seu café da manhã. Mas o mordomo não estava lá, o quarto ainda estava escuro, não tinha cheiro de chá e muito menos das guloseimas que ele preparava.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele chamou por Sebastian, mas não obteve resposta. Irritado ele chamou muitas vezes até se cansar, e descobrir que Sebastian não estava por perto e mesmo que não tivesse, só o contrato e o selo à mostra seriam suficientes para que o mordomo o encontrasse em qualquer lugar e viesse rapidamente.

Então o garoto se levantou, calçou seus sapatos sem nem amarrá-los, pois obviamente isso ele não sabia fazer, e tão pouco sabia se vestir decentemente. Ele olhou no espelho e viu que a marca tinha desaparecido e que ele não conseguia enxergar nada com aquele olho. Tudo isso o deixou desesperado, e ele saiu correndo do quarto achando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de Sebastian.

Mas a casa estava fria, vazia e escuro, não havia sinal de Sebastian nem dos outros empregados, o mordomo tinha ido embora. Tudo isso devia ser porque a dor e o ódio haviam desaparecido de seu coração e esse era o preço que ele deveria pagar por amar, a solidão.

Ele olhou para fora e chovia, estava frio e ele estava sozinho naquela enorme mansão. Não havia ninguém, seus pais tinham ido embora, seu fiel mordomo também, e agora, o que ele faria? Era apenas um garoto de 12 anos. O medo, a solidão e o desespero começavam a tomar conta dele, teria sido muito melhor se ele tivesse morrido junto com seus pais, ao menos agora não estaria se sentindo dessa forma, a solidão chega a sufocá-lo de modo que ele não conseguia mais nem respirar, estava frio e ele sentia todo seu corpo tremer mas estava banhado em suor, Sebastian estava ao seu lado olhando-o preocupado e ele estava novamente deitado em sua cama quente e macia.

- M'Lord, está tudo bem? – perguntava Sebastian olhando-o preocupado.

Ciel respirava ofegante, não conseguia nem falar nada.

- Tome isto – o mordomo lhe entregou uma xícara de chá- vai ajudá-lo a se acamar.

Aos poucos Ciel ia se acalmando.

- Foi um pesadelo, não foi? – continuou o mordomo – está me mostrando seu lado fraco?

O rapaz continuava a tremer ainda não conseguindo falar nada. Sebastian tira a xícara da mão dele, retira uma luva e coloca a mão na testa dele e percebe que ele queimava em febre.

- Está com febre, é melhor se deitar e descansar.

- Nada disso – diz ele conseguindo falar algo – não vou deixar um simples pesadelo me derrubar. Além disso tenho um almoço de negócios.

- Sim, senhor, mas eu o aconselho a descansar até a hora do almoço. Vou buscar um pano úmido para colocar em sua testa para baixar a febre e um chá de ervas, enquanto isso tome seu café da manhã – disse ele colocando a bandeja diante do garoto.

Ciel pegou a bandeja e começou a tomar seu café da manhã sem a mínima vontade, ainda bastante abalado com o que tinha visto no sonho. Sebastian jamais poderia abandoná-lo, fazia parte do contrato, mas um novo temor parece voltar a tomar conta dele.

Quando Sebastian retornou trazendo o pano e o chá e não viu Ciel no quarto, ele nota que o café da manhã mal tinha sido tocado então ele chama pelo mestre acabado por encontrá-lo de joelhos no quarto de banhos passando mal.

- Jovem mestr4e, o senhor está bem? – perguntou ele indo socorrer o garoto ajudando-o.

- Não vê que não ! – gritou o garoto envergonhado por novamente estar demonstrando fraqueza.

- É, percebi – disse ele pegando uma toalha e limpando o rosto do garoto e o suor de seu rosto- porque não me conta o que aconteceu em seu pesadelo?

- Já disse que não aconteceu nada, estou bem ! – respondeu o rapaz bravo tentando se levantar, mas ele sentiu uma fraqueza quase caindo.

Sebastian o segurou a tempo e lhe levou de volta para a cama.

- Definitivamente acho melhor o senhor ficar na cama hoje e cancelarmos o almoço – disse o mordomo entregando a xícara de chá – beba isso que irá se sentir melhor.

- Não vou cancelar nada. Até a hora do almoço estou melhor.

- Sim, com certeza, prefere passar mal na frente de seu convidado então? – pergunta o mordomo vendo que ele não estava conseguindo nem segurar o chá no estômago – desculpe-me mas o senhor não está em condições de participar de nenhum almoço.

Ciel suspirava – tem razão. Remarque para amanhã, mas não diga que estou doente, diga apenas que tive um imprevisto para resolver.

- Sim M´lord – e ele cobriu o garoto e colocou o pano úmido em sua testa para baixar a febre.

- Sebastian! – chamou Ciel antes que o mordomo saísse do quarto – você nunca vai me abandonar, não é? O selo não pode ser rompido, não é?

O mordomo o olhou nos olhos – não, e sempre estarei ao seu lado, M'Lord, até o fim, até que esse corpo seja destruído, eu jamais te abandonarei, eu não mentiria para o senhor, eu não minto como vocês humanos fazem. Agora descanse – disse ele se retirando do quarto e se perguntado o que ele tinha visto no sonho para ter ficado tão abalado.

Ciel passa o dia todo na cama, ele se sentia péssimo com o pesadelo, mesmo após as palavras de Sebastian. O sonho parecia tão real e o vazio parecia sufocá-lo, era como se toda a dor que ele sentiu no dia em que sua mansão foi queimada e seus pais morreram, tivesse voltado mas muito mais forte. É como se tudo diante de si estivesse negro, cinza, sem cor, sem vida.

Porém no final do dia ele já se sentia um pouco melhor. A febre tinha baixado e ele tinha conseguido segurar um pouco da sopa que Sebastian tinha lhe preparado, no estomago.


End file.
